


Forever Loved

by iwasbibyzombies



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbibyzombies/pseuds/iwasbibyzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU College: Sydney waits for Kristie on a snowy bench. Thinking on how to tell her the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Casey Is Just A Character.

November 20th, 2015

The air was cold, the ground was white. The foot prints left by passengers around central park. Where they said they would meet. It’s not like Kristie to be late, to anything. If she needed to be somewhere by a certain time, she would arrive early. What’s taking her so long Sydney thought sitting on their bench? She pulled out her phone, hovering over her name. Maybe she forgot something at her dorm she thought again looking around to her surroundings. No one was in sight; she looked back at her phone taping her name.

To Kristie: Where are you, I thought we were meeting here today. We need to talk? If you’re bailing just tell me Kris

(5 minutes later)

To Kristie: maybe this is you telling me you don’t want to talk. I get it? Okay?

(2 minutes later)

She got up off the bench, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She looked to her left when she spotted the café. Sydney started walking, what left like forever she walked into the café and order her drink. She walked over to the chair by the window. She places her phone on the table top, looking out the winter wonderland. It was beautiful; it was this that made her miss home. The snowy grounds, her day dream was cut short when she heard her phone go off. She looked down praying it was her, but a frown formed on her face.

From HAO: where are you it’s getting colder, and you’re not home? Do you need me to pick you up? Did you talk to Kristie?

It left like her body stopped producing blood to her heart. She went pale, she looked out the window again making out a two figures. It was Kristie and her girlfriend. She took a close look at them. They were arguing with each other. Syd got up and walked outside making her way across the street. She just stood there blowing into her hands. She had her back facing them, listening to their conversation. Kristie told her yesterday they were fine, now there yelling. She completely forgot HAO by this time. She just continued to listen.

C: You are with her every time you have off, I’m your girlfriend. You should what to spend time with me.

K: Well I like spending time with her; she doesn’t judge me like you do. At least she’s not tearing me down like you do. She doesn’t make me feel worthless like you do.

K: I’m breaking up with you, why did you even follow me here?

C: I followed you here to see who you were going to see. And you’re not breaking up with me. We were thought so much.

K: No we are done Casey.

Kristie walked away looking down at her feet not paying attention to her surroundings until she bumped into someone standing there. Sydney fell to the cold white cover ground, she pushed herself back to a ramblings Kristie. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Are you hurt? Did I say I was sorry?” Sydney smiled and laughed to herself before turning around. Kristie face was so red from the cold, and her earlier argument with her ex girlfriend.

“I’m fine thanks Kristie” Kristie jaw dropped when she came to relies it Sydney. “Are you okay, did I break you? She laughed at her own joke, so did Sydney. Sydney bobbled her head indicating she was okay. She gracefully placed her cold hand on Kristie face, gently rubbing her thumb over her skin. Kristie looked down knowing she forgot about Sydney that day.

“I’m sorry I didn’t text you, I was kind of preoccupied at the moment” she looked up to be met with chocolate color eyes. Ho she missed those eyes. Sydney looked at her opening her mouth to answer, but closed it right away. Instead she took her other hand out of her pocket and handed Kristie a little piece of paper. Kristie looked up from the paper and smiled. Then she pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Sydney. Now they both had a piece of paper. “On a count of three we both open them up okay?” Kristie spoke out loud but it being just a whisper.

1....

2....

3....

They took their time opening them up. It looked like it was taken from a movie. Both girls showed each other what the piece of paper said.

K: I am in love with you (from Sydney)

S: I been in love with you since the day we met (from Kristie)

“I thought you loved your girlfriend?” Sydney asked in just a whisper looking down at the piece of paper.

“No I loved you silly; I just wasn’t ready to tell you. I talked to my mom and she agreed I should tell you. She was the one would told me to go after you? But at the time I was with Casey. My mom loves you Syd” Kristie smiled leaning into Sydney chest wrapping her arms around her neck. “You know I love your moms to, she would be the one to tell you something that was so obvious that she even see it before you. Shame on you” 

she laughed leaning in more the have there lips inches apart.

“You have time to say no?” Sydney spoke in a light hymn, before she knew it Kristie lips were pressed to hers. They were soft and a light color pink. Sydney smiled pulling back. That was their first kiss, it was simple and bright. Kristie placed her head on syd’s chest as Syd wrapped her arms around her waist. The snowing day that started off badly, just turned into one of her favorite days.

“What does this mean, I mean you just got out of a relationship” Sydney laughed at the instable relationship between her and Casey.

“I wanted to be with you, but not till I was ready. I was so ready when Casey said she didn’t like me hanging with you. You make me happier then I been in a long time. She just brought me down, when you picked me up. I wake up every morning wishing you were there when I opened my eyes. It’s hard to not be with you. Even thought I was with her, you were all I thought about. You. Sydney Leroux. My best friend, my rock, my everything.” Kristie had tears in the corner of her eyes.

She followed sydneys jaw line to her lips then to her eyes. She can see the wetness that was on her cheeks. Kristie laughed a little before wiping away the wet tears. Sydney connected there lips again, laying her hands on Kristie neck pulling her into a deeper kiss. They pull apart interlocking their fingers. They fit perfectly.

“I love you Kristie and I always had, ever since we met” Sydney licked her bottom lip placing a soft kiss on Kristie forehead. They didn’t know how much time passed but they knew it was late. They looked around heading g in the direction of their dorm until they heard worried Heather carefully running towards them screaming.

“SYDNEY! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO TEXT ME IF YOU GET A TEXT MESSAGE. YOU HAD ME WORRIED YOU LITTLE –“She stopped mid sentence looking at their hands and smirking.

“Finally, can we go home now, I’m freezing turning to look for you” HAO said placing her arm around Sydney’s looping their arms.

“Yes we can leave, I got what I wanted” she said kissing the side of Kristie temple, Kristie rested her head on her shoulder as they continue to walk.

She finally got what she wanted. Kristie Mewis. Girl of her dreams, Best Friend. She thanked God that day. She was finally happy with her life. She found her other half, and she was happy.


End file.
